Fawnzoe Manawnzoe
by Curly Brackett
Summary: So a cat named Fawnzoe Manawnzoe stumbles across a she-cat named Angel who he falls in love with. They go on many adventures. There are many Spanish words in here so look it up on Google Translate! More stories coming soon...


FAWNZOE MANAWNZOE Brillanty written by Lela Thomas

1. Fawnzoe crept around the corner of the old gas station. Blue lights peeked around the corners and half-blinded him. The call of singing alley cats made him prick his ears as the cold of the night frosted his whiskers and wettened the nip of his pink nose. The Mexican blood he felt run through his veins washed away all American happiness. America was great. He now knew why cats lived here. Fawnzoe Manawnzoe as white as a splash of creamy milk. His tail dipped in milk chocolate. His eyes as amber as a ful moon. 2. Cheeseburgers galore the street. A gift from heaven. A delectible treat so scrumptious. So tempting. Fawnzoe licked his lips of the thought of fat people raining down what was left of their sandwhiches onto the concrete ground. But tonight there wasn't much business as the ground was icy and chilled Fawnzoe's feet to the tip of his creamy white ears. As a scratchd shoulder stung him. Shook his blood. He thought of hot tamales fresh from panadero's oven. The tangy hot spices wrapped into a tasty treat. "Hamburguesa con queso!" he meowed as he saw a bun relished with pickle, ketchup, and mustard hit the icy ground. "Tengo hambre!" he said. He started eating the burger very fast until only a few traces of yellow tangy mustard was on his whiskers. "Satisfactorio!" he exclaimed plumply. His belly felt extended as the hamburger digested. Fawnzoe Manawnzoe did not often speak Spanish but now was a moment of great enjoyment. "Me siento muy bien!" he meowed happily. 3. Most of which he felt a satisfying ease until he heard, "Hey Spanish kitty! That burger was mine!" and he felt a broad head ram into his side. The burger feast was no longer satisfying just depressing. "Dar marcha atr`as!" he hissed. "Don't count on it kitty!" the cat said. "Ya comi la hamburguesa!" Fawnzoe exclaimed angrily. "Then I'll get it back. Pawful by pawful" the cat said. Fawnzoe crashed into the cat's side and he felt his claws rip through his attacker's skin. "I said back off!" Fawnzoe said. "HarryCat doesn't take orders!" HarryCat meowed. "Isn't that surprising?" Fawnzoe teased. HarryCat leaped at him again and Fawnzoe Manawnzoe whapped him upside the head. "Peleas como un gatito!" Fawnzoe jeered. HarryCat stumbled a little and then disappeared. Fawnzoe did not want to speak Spanish again. He was in America now and no cat except for HarryCat understood Spanish.

CHAPTER 2: KITTEN SEASON

While many self-hearted aloof tomcats take their part by leaving the Old Cramer gas station, Fawnzoe had decided to stick around. There were several reasons for that actually. One was that people always fed him sandwiches, and candy bar pieces, and a drip of Coca-Cola, and perhaps a dribble of chocolate milk. But the other reason (perhaps the very best reason) was that it was kitten season. Basically meaning in short terms that it was the season to prepare kittens. So that spilled milk of a cat was always lurking around under the street lights. When a car pulled into the Old Cramer gas station Fawnzoe Manawnzoe quickly hauled tail towards the cushion seat right outside the glass windows. Under the seat he had stashed a slice of hamburger bun with ketchup, a piece of goat cheese, a small club of boiled shrimp, a half of a Hershey bar, and 1/3 of a turkey sandwich. He nibbled on a shrimp before smallowing the whole thing. "You like the tail?" asked a voice. Outside, Fawnzoe saw a fuzzy streak of spilled milk (like himself) hurtling towards him. He leaped backwards and heard a crunch as she flew past and hit the glass window. It cracked a little and she fell over. Her tongue was hanging out and blood trickled from her nose. He crouched down and bent over her. "Esta`s herido?" he asked. "What?" she growled. "Are you hurt?" he replied. She got up and shook dust out of her fur and began to lick herself. "I wouldn't do that. People crush their cigarettes on the ground" he told her.

This is only the 1st 2 chapters...


End file.
